


Safe

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [515]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write another john spanks sammy fic please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. pls send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anon submit (don't need a tumblr for anon submit)

John got Sam and Dean in the motel room, quickly, not saying a word, and Sam knew that he was in trouble.

“Dean.” John said simply. “Please go wait by the impala. I need a private talk with Sam.”

Dean gave Sam a look before he left the room, along with John and Sam.

“Sam. Tell me, what did you do wrong?” John asked.

“I…well….I…distracted you in the car. Almost caused you to crash….twice.”

“You did.” John nodded. “And why is that dangerous?”

“Because it puts the three of us in danger. It could kill people depending on the wreck.”

“Exactly.” John said. “What you did was reckless, Sam. It’s a good thing no one got hurt from it.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said.

“I trust that you are. Don’t stop your punishment.”

Sam whined, knowing what was coming next, and knowing that he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

John led Sam to the bed, and placed Sam over his lap, angling his hand and bringing it down on Sam’s ass.

“Oww! Dad, that hurts!”

“That’s the point Sam.” John said, bringing his hand down repeatedly.

_

Sam yelped and whined with each smack that John delivered.

When Sam started sniffling, that was when John stopped, and he pulled Sam up on his lap, watching his youngest hiss in pain from the ache in his butt.

John held Sam close to him, arms wrapped around his son.

“You know why I punish you right?” John asked.

“Cause you want us to start thinking. You want us to be safe.” Sam murmured softly, curling into John’s chest. “Dad, I’m sorry that I distracted you on the road.”

“I know you are, Sam. I know. I just want you and Dean to be safe, so when you boys aren’t….”

“You panic.” Sam filled in.

“Exactly.” John nodded. “Start thinking from now on Sam.”

“I will Dad, I promise. Is Dean allowed to come back in?”

“Yeah. Dean can come back inside.” John nodded.

Sam got up, rubbing his sore behind as he walked over to the door and opened it up, calling for Dean, and letting the older Winchester son inside.


End file.
